Automated washing machines (such as laundry washing machines) often include mechanisms for dispensing additives into a washing chamber (e.g., a drum of a laundry washing machine). Some dispensers contain receptacles or chambers for different additives, which can include detergents, whiteners, fabric softeners, scents, rinse aids, etc. Typically, a user fills a dispenser chamber with one or more additives. During a wash cycle, water is then automatically introduced into the dispenser chamber and mixes with the additive. The water/additive mixture then flows into a separate washing chamber. In some instances, additives may not sufficiently mix with the inflow of water since the inflow of water is generally only from above. In particular, additives in a bottom layer of a compartment or drawer might not be sufficiently diluted causing residue (e.g., additive buildup) to be left in the drawer or compartment at the end of a wash cycle.